


Honesty 16

by Kathyzhao0101



Category: HyukHae - Fandom, Lee Hyukjae - Fandom, lee donghae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathyzhao0101/pseuds/Kathyzhao0101





	Honesty 16

Chapter 18

66.

和副使见面后，金钟云的决定竟然是让他成为H公司的法人，那么不就意味着他将会被送进监狱吗。金钟云轻松的答应他成为H公司的接班人，他的接班人，就是因为可以在这个时候随意的推他出去顶罪？

“我不会去帮他顶罪的。”

“不然你以为钟云哥凭什么要你做他的接班人。”副使顿了顿，“你放心，我们会好好对东海的。”

李赫宰一愣，这算是变相的威胁？

副使看出了他的想法，“这不算是威胁，威胁的事情我们还没开始做呢。给你三天的时间考虑，三天之后如果没有一个我们满意的答复，我会让你明白威胁这两个字对于金钟云来说，意味着什么。”

站在家门口的李赫宰觉得有些精神恍惚，如果一开始没有因为父母的死而靠近金钟云，那么后面的一切事都不会发生。拉开门，看着东海穿着小围裙把热好的饭菜端上桌，李赫宰反手关上门，还好，东海还在。

李东海解开围裙招呼着他过来吃饭，“副使说了什么？有解救艺声哥的办法了？”

李赫宰坐在餐桌边，之前坦白了所有事情之后就跟东海保证过不再瞒他别的事，“副使让我成为H公司的法人，帮钟云哥顶罪。”

东海盛了一碗汤给他，“那你怎么想的？”

“我其实不知道。”李赫宰接过瓷碗，“副使给了我三天的时间让我给他一个满意的答复。”

“赫宰，我想把我们的事情告诉希澈哥和正洙哥。”东海突然调转的话题让李赫宰一愣，“你想好了？”

东海点点头，“他们有权利知道这件事情。”

李赫宰没再说什么，副使跟他说的那些事情已经够让他心烦的了，东海说的这个问题眼下对他来说根本就没什么大不了的。

晚餐结束后，东海提议出去散步消食，回家之后又催促着李赫宰先去洗澡。

东海坐在沙发上看着手机屏幕上搜索出来的词条，研究着刚刚背着李赫宰买回来的东西。原本是打算两人出去旅游的时候做的事情，眼下看来应该是没有机会出去旅游了。

听着浴室里关水的声音，东海急匆匆的将东西藏在浴袍里，看着李赫宰拉开门边擦头发边出来，“今晚一起睡吧。”

看了看手机，没有别的消息，嗯了一声后就进了卧室。东海抱着浴袍走进浴室里，简单的冲洗了之后开始按照之前查过的词条信息拿着买回来的工具给自己做着灌肠，不得不说那种感觉简直糟糕透了，肉眼可见的肚子鼓了起来，然后等着排便。反复几次直到变成清水了之后才算完成，东海耐着性子在浴室里折腾了将近两个小时，顶着绯红的脸颊撑着身子走回卧室。

李赫宰看着他一副快蒸熟了的模样不禁无奈的笑了笑，“又在泡澡的时候睡过去了？你说你...”

话还没说完，东海就爬上床吻住了他的嘴，不安分的手去解他的浴袍，李赫宰拦住了他，将他从自己身上拉下来，“你...”

“赫宰，我刚刚在浴室里做了灌肠，已经很干净了。我们可以...”李赫宰翻身压住他，极其心疼的吻着他，“笨蛋，谁让你一个人去做那些事情的。”

“我...我是真的很喜欢你啊。”东海咬了咬下唇，小心翼翼地递给他两样东西“最近艺声哥的事情让你很为难，我不想看你这么为难，如果能为你分担什么...”

李赫宰将头埋在他的颈窝里，双手撩起他的浴袍，指尖轻抚他的肌肤，轻柔的挑拨让东海感觉身上的感官被放大了无数倍，舒服地闷哼了几声。东海趴在他的怀里，青涩的索吻，翻身将他压在自己身下，彻底将他身上松松垮垮的浴袍扯掉。东海碍于自己全裸着不好意思的用手臂遮住眼睛，李赫宰笑着抽出浴袍的腰带遮住他的眼睛。东海觉得奇怪的嗯了一声，随后立刻慌张的推了推李赫宰，他感觉到李赫宰正在舔舐着他的后穴，带着令人脸红的吸吮声。

东海揉着他的黑发，感受着他一边舔舐后穴和撸动他性器的双重快感。“赫...再...再深点。”

李赫宰从他身下抬起头，挤了许多润滑液换成手指探入穴中，拉下他的手臂吻了吻他的耳垂，“抱着我。”东海双手搭在他的肩上，撅了噘嘴去索吻，李赫宰吻了吻他的脸颊送进去第二根手指。东海双手抱紧了他一分，直到感受到他送进去第三根手指，东海红着脸颊推了推他的手，“可以了...”

李赫宰笑了笑，“急什么？”

“我写的小说里，这个时候就差不多了。”东海勾着他的脖子一本正经的跟他讲着道理。

李赫宰愣了愣，看着身下双颊微红的东海不免笑的更灿烂，“原来你还写这些东西。”

“谁叫你都不去看我的作品。”东海撇了撇嘴，一副赌气模样。

李赫宰吻了吻这个赌气包，“小笨蛋。”边说边抽出手去摸东海在外面买的避孕套，拿到手里细看才发现这小笨蛋竟然连这种东西都挑的草莓味的。

粗大的性器抵在他的穴口，只探进去一分就让他疼的眉头紧皱，刚刚还说可以了的人眼下正紧紧的抓着他的手臂。李赫宰扶着他的腰，缓缓送进去几分，紧致的内壁将他咬的也难受的不行。李赫宰伸出手顺了顺他的鬓发，“放松点东海。”等着他适应了几分后开始缓慢的抽出性器，又缓缓的送进去，唯恐弄疼了他。东海红着眼眶，难以忍受的哼唧着，李赫宰干脆抽出性器，抱起他吻了吻他的眼睛，让他坐在自己的怀里，埋头亲吻他的锁骨，在胸前留下痕迹。滚烫的性器抵在他的股缝间，东海单手抱着他的头，另一只手探到身后，小心翼翼地撸动了几下，扶着他的肩膀缓缓坐了下去。整个没入的疼痛与快感来袭，侵蚀他的神经，李赫宰抱着他的腰，一口咬在他的喉结上，不轻不重的力度让东海惊呼出了声。没了之前温柔的试探，抱着他的腰一下比一下用力，东海张着嘴不再克制情绪，愉快的呻吟着，急促地喘着气，“赫...赫...还要...”

李赫宰双手绕到他的大腿下面，直接将他整个人抱了起来，再重重的放下，刺激的体位和深度让他抱着他的头，胡乱的吻落在他的脸上。直到他颤巍巍的一股脑射到他的腹肌上，李赫宰抱着他从床上站起来，埋在他身体里的性器依旧滚烫，托着他的屁股从卧室走到浴室里，将他放在洗漱台上，伸手去开花洒。看了眼渐渐起雾的镜子，将东海从洗漱台上抱下来，示意他转身看看镜子。东海转身看着镜子里的自己浑身都红红的，还没回过神就感受到李赫宰又一次扶着他的东西埋入了自己身体里，双手撑在洗漱台边，他现在只要一抬头就能看到自己一副渴求高潮的脸。李赫宰吻了吻他的肩膀，“你自己看看你现在有多诱人就明白我忍得有多辛苦了。”

东海伸出右手想去摸一摸镜子上的倒影，手伸到一半又缩了回来，反手揽过李赫宰的脖子，“我想在浴室里放一面全身镜。”

李赫宰笑着与他接吻撕咬，直到唾液来不及吞咽流出才松口，覆在他的耳畔道，“好。”

 

67.

朴正洙看着秘书拿来的新闻报道忍不住把眉头皱的更深，秘书小心翼翼地开口，“要压一压吗？”

还不等他开口就看见桌子上另一部私人手机亮了屏幕，上面的备注和照片一起跃入他的眼帘里。秘书收了平板准备退出去，朴正洙揉了揉眉心，划过接听键，接起备注为金大可爱的电话。“笙城到底出了什么问题？李东海那混小子怎么可能是H集团的法人代表？”

金希澈一边讲着电话，一边示意经纪人推掉最近的行程他要回一趟笙城。

朴正洙想起几天前收到的那张照片，“我会处理好的，你别担心。”

“我今天下午就能到笙城，你把那小子给我看好了，我要亲自问问他到底在干什么。”金希澈接过经纪人递过来的车钥匙，示意他不要跟着来，他一个人可以开车回去。“别以为高考完了，他就可以飞了。我这次非把他皮扒掉一层不可。”

朴正洙愣了愣，想着金希澈回来也许更好一些，再不济也可以把东海带走，避免他参与这里的斗争。“那行，你开车注意安全，先别气，回来问问清楚再说。”

“我知道了。”金希澈拉开车门坐进去，语气柔和了不少，“笙城最近肯定都乱套了，你别什么担子都往自己身上揽。有什么事情，还有我跟你一起承担。”

朴正洙难得的舒展了眉头，像是心中松了一口气一般，温柔至极的开口道，“我知道，等你回来。”

刚挂了电话没温存多久就看见李东海发来的一条信息，朴正洙扶了扶额，这还真是个混小子。手机上的照片是李赫宰光着上半身睡在一边，镜头一大半都是李东海的脸，当然还有脖子上异常明显的吻痕。朴正洙只希望这小子只给他一个人发了这张照片，如果被金希澈知道了...电话还没冷静半分钟又适宜的响了起来，朴正洙就知道这傻小子会给他亲哥发照片的。

“李东海那是什么意思？！生米煮成熟饭了才跟他亲哥汇报？！”金希澈戴着蓝牙耳机坐在车里气急败坏的道，“你说他这算不算先斩后奏！”

“我觉得东海不像是那种随随便便的人，跟李赫宰这样肯定是他想好了后果之后做下的决定，你也别...”

“他懂个屁！”金希澈看着眼前的信号灯转变，立刻踩下油门，左边一辆大货车闯了红灯直冲冲的过来，直接将他的车撞的翻了过去。电话那头的朴正洙听到一阵急促的刹车声，心中立刻有不好的预感，“希澈？希澈？”

电话那头没有声音，车祸现场一片狼藉，跑车整个被撞翻了个，血从车里流了出来，混合着噼里啪啦漏出来的油。肇事司机慌慌张张的跑下车站在路边打电话，时不时的趴在地上看着车里人的情况。围观的人越来越多，许多群众认出了这辆跑车，纷纷在社交网站上发帖。

朴正洙在车祸一个小时之后就知道了事情，急匆匆的赶去帝都。

医院里几乎被清空了人，经纪人站在大门口等着他，“情况有点不乐观，车祸很严重。”

朴正洙疾步走进去，“肇事者呢？”

“在警察局里录口供，对整件事供认不讳，承认是他闯红灯才导致了车祸发生。”

朴正洙猛地站定脚步，“他没说他为什么闯红灯？”

“没有，可能是出神了吧。”

预谋！一定是预谋！

手术室里的医生走了出来，朴正洙立刻上前，“怎么样？”

“情况不太好，伤者身上有多处骨折，最严重的是左腿。知道他的职业特殊，所以出来特意说一下，以后可能再也不能跳舞了，你们要劝他做好心理准备。”医生说完准备转身回去，朴正洙突然拦住他，“请您竭尽全力，最好...不要让您说的那种情况发生。”

医生点点头，知道伤者情况特殊，自然肯定要竭尽全力。

经纪人叹了口气，“明明他那么期待今年下半年的演唱会的。”

朴正洙看着亮着红灯的手术室，将情绪忍着咽进肚子里，“我去见见肇事者，笙城那边的事情我走不开，还要麻烦您帮我好好照顾希澈。”

“这是当然啊，你去忙吧。”经纪人准备坐在手术室外面的长椅上，朴正洙突然对他深鞠一躬，“拜托你了。”

这一举吓得经纪人立刻去拉他，笙城市长的鞠躬他可承受不起，“不用那么客气，希澈是我一路带出来的人，他就像我亲弟弟一样。”

亲弟弟？！朴正洙这才回过神来，李东海肯定知道这件事情了。等会儿还得先给他打一个电话。

 

68.

金钟云听着厉旭在他面前宣读完明天的开庭内容，满不在乎的把玩着桌子上的纸杯。自从上次差点被侵犯后，金厉旭就离他离的特别远，起码有一个安全距离知道他不会乱来才敢和他共处一室。

副使进来的时候，金厉旭十分不满意的走了出去，站在门口时刻盯着里面人的一举一动。

“金希澈出了车祸。”

金钟云拿着纸杯的手一顿，随后一笑，“不知道是谁，比我们还要按耐不住了？”

“李东海公布了他和李赫宰的关系，而且先一步自己去承担了公司法人代表的职位。”

金钟云笑的更加灿烂，“我知道车祸是谁动的手了。”他顿了顿，“明天的开庭，他俩会来的吧？”

副使点点头，“您放心，一切都在计划之中。”

公司里的事情有李东海这个大傻个去冒头顶罪，黑道那边有人散布消息说有个金钟云的接班人十分出风头，只要明天一开庭，宣称黑道那边早就交手给李赫宰了，他就能够全身而退了。H公司的漏洞他早就知道瞒不住了，包括有人在暗自调查笙城黑帮的事情，他都知道。整件事情早在李程开始不安分就在预谋，李赫宰是他心中完美的替罪羊人选，所以当他自己出现在自己面前的时候，才会那么轻易的承诺他会将他培养成自己的接班人。谁料到半路竟然被崔氏截胡，搞的他不得不把李赫宰身份的秘密抖出来，还好他身边多了一个软肋可以拿他来威胁他。

到现在，每一步，都恰好踩在他的计划上。

“副使，明晚在墨里给我好好办一场派对，去去这一身牢狱之灾的晦气。”金钟云盯着门口，眼神中丝毫不掩藏自己对门口站着的人的欲望。

副使顺着他的眼神追去，明白的笑了笑，“知道了。”

 

 

 


End file.
